


Also Rich in Vitamin B12

by theleaveswant



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Banter, Episode Tag, Flirting, Innuendo, M/M, New York City, Post-Movie(s), Science Boyfriends, Sushi, Vegetarians & Vegans, dirtier than it looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the car on their way out of Central Park, Tony attempts to flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Also Rich in Vitamin B12

**Author's Note:**

> This snuck into my head on the way home from the grocery store. Thanks to Petra for help brainstorming titles, though in the end I did not use your excellent suggestion.

"Hey," Tony said as he took the scenic route out of Central Park, his hair flickering attractively in the wind in a way that Bruce suspected Tony paid his stylist extra to achieve. "Do you like sushi? Because I happen to know of a great—"

Bruce smirked at the trees flashing past them on his right. "Let me guess," he interrupted. "It's a cozy little hole in the wall, best-kept-secret kind of place."

"Myeah . . ." 

Even reflected in the side mirror, Bruce could see Tony's eyebrows draw together above his sunglasses. He continued, "That just happens to serve the biggest goddamn futomaki in all of New York State." Bruce held up his hands to mime a cylinder with roughly the same dimensions as the Sunday Times.

"How the hell did you kn—"

"And you were hoping to impress me by fitting a whole piece into your mouth at once?" Bruce shook his head, brushing his own hair away from the corner of his eye. "I saw you look up 'fucking enormous maki' on your phone earlier, while we were waiting for Thor and Selvig to do their thing."

Tony sighed. "I swear, I am _capable_ of subtlety."

Bruce smiled. "It sounds like a lovely idea—"

"Not anymore, it doesn't," Tony muttered.

"—but I'm a vegan. I don't eat fish."

Tony glanced over at him as he pulled the car out into traffic. "Really?"

"Did you not hear me struggling to explain the concept to Thor and Captain Rogers the other night at the shawarma place?"

"Uh, no. I must have missed that." Tony frowned, then jerked his chin towards the center console of the dashboard. "I was on a lot of painkillers. Thanks again, by the way. Well, get JARVIS to look up big—what exactly _do_ vegans eat?"

"Lots of things." Bruce blinked and fought with his hair again. "Just nothing that comes from an animal."

"Huh," Tony said, and Bruce saw the corner of his mouth quirk up when his brain latched onto the potential innuendo. "No animal products at all?"

"Well, I have been known to make the odd exception," Bruce said, somehow managing to keep a straight face, "when I'm desperate, or if I know that it was ethically obtained. Why, do I look malnourished? Is that why you keep on trying to feed me?"

Tony took in Bruce's smirk in the rearview before sliding his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Maybe a touch protein-deficient, yes."

"Then it's a good thing you're here to watch out for my nutritional well-being." Bruce grinned.

"Hey, what can I say?" Tony let the leer he'd been half-suppressing play across his face. "I like to provide."

He laid his right hand on the back of Bruce's neck, resting it gently there until the next time he had to switch gears.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they done did 69ed.


End file.
